


You Tried

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Fluffy boyfriends.~Fluff I wrote four months ago tbh





	

Philip had his head on Lukas' chest with Lukas' arm draped across his hip as they listened to music.

"You know.." Lukas started, picking up Philips phone, pausing the music.

Philip sat up higher, looking up at him. "Hm?" He hummed, softly. 

"When I invited you to film me practicing.. and to the cabin.. it was because I wanted something to happen.." Lukas muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I know." Philip bit back a smile, rubbing Lukas' collar bone.

"Really?" Lukas raised his eyebrows, a small laugh escaping his lips. 

"Yeah, Luka, baby, you were obvious." Philip giggled, slapping his chest.

"Wha- no! I was not!" Lukas shook his head, running his hand up Philips side. "I wasn't obvious."

"You'd stare at my lips constantly!" 

"So?"

"It's obvious you didn't want me to be there as a friend.." Philip played with the collar of Lukas' shirt. "Even since the first day we met, at the store on the corner, you were blushing the entire time."

"Whatever." Lukas went to pull away but Philip pulled his arm back.

"And.." 

Lukas cut Philip off. "Oh? There's an and?"

"Yes, there is." Philip covered Lukas' mouth. "You always would try and touch me. When you showed me around town you stood super close, whenever we sat in booths a town over you'd always put your legs between mine-"

"Okay, okay, maybe I wasn't as smooth."

"Your face was like a tomato when I called you Luka!" Philip laughed, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, whatever, all I was trying to say was that I was into you."

"And all I'm saying is that I knew. Hell, you already awkwardly leaned in to kiss me then pulled away like 5 times before we even got to the cabin." Philip beamed, grabbing Lukas' face, kissing his cheek. 

"I didn't know how to kiss a boy, okay, it was easier when you made the move." Lukas huffed, crossing his arms.

"Then why did you shove me?" Philip asked, his big brown eyes never leaving Lukas' face.

Lukas shrugged. "I was scared. And it was actually happening. All the times I imagined it were different. I was in control and not messing it up. Then there you were looking at me like it was taking all your power not to jump my bones right then and there-"

"I was, watching you ride is hot." Philip chimed in.

Lukas blushed, slapping Philips thigh. "You were ready to kiss me and I wasn't. I wanted it and I knew that, but it's one thing to know you want something and another to.. ya know.. be okay with wanting it." He trailed off.

"I'm glad you sucked at making moves."

"I didn't suck!" Lukas laughed, looking to the side.

"Trust me, you sucked." Philip sat up, resting a hand on Lukas' thigh. "Hey, Philip, you wanna shoot today?" Philip said, mocking Lukas' voice. "You're amazing." He added, his voice faltering as he began to laugh.

"Would you stop it?" Lukas grinned, looking up at the ceiling.

"But, but Philip, I thought you were into motocross." Philip finished before letting his giggles take over completely.

"Oh shut up." Lukas grabbed Philips face, pulling him into a kiss, moving one hand down to Philips thigh. 

"Mm, gladly." Philip mumbled, pulling away. "Once you admit you sucked."

"Philip.."

"Cmon, your flirting was terrible, every time you got within 5 feet of me you were a stuttering mess, you chickened out of every single kiss.."

"Fine, I sucked at making moves." Lukas groaned, rubbing his face.

"Thank you." Philip pulled Lukas' hands away from his face, kissing his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too, asshole." Lukas grumbled, kissing Philip softly, pulling him closer. 

Philip climbed into his lap, pulling away from his kiss so he could rest his head on Lukas' chest.

Yeah, Lukas' flirting sucked and they were a mess for a while, but to them their mess is perfect, and they'd never trade it for anything easier... except maybe not letting Lukas get shot.


End file.
